nindorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy Student Template Registration
(Do NOT edit this page.) {----------General Info----------} Shinobi/Kunoichi Photo: the photo of your RPC goes here. NO OVER SIZED PHOTOS/GIFs Shinobi/Kunoichi Name: the first name goes here. Shinobi/Kunoichi Clan: the name of the Clan/Last name goes here. Shinobi/Kunoichi Birth Date: its 700AN(After Naruto). Academy Students no younger than Seven years old and no older than eleven years old. Shinobi/Kunoichi Current Age: age your RPC is in present time. Shinobi/Kunoichi Height: tall your RPC is. If you need help, please ask. Shinobi/Kunoichi Weight: much your RPC weights. If you need help, please ask. Shinobi/Kunoichi Written Appearance: look of your RPC should match in the written words as well as the photo you used. Keep this for entrances, you can pre-enter your RPC's written appearance in any entrance you create in this group. Shinobi/Kunoichi Personality: how your RPC actions under Good/Bad/Ugly situations as well as attitudes She/He may have. Write as much as you like. {----------Combat Info----------} Shinobi/Kunoichi Chakra Pool: much Chakra your RPC has total. Any move you make will spend some of your Chakra. Academy Students have a total of 200% Chakra Pool within their Chakra Circulartory Systems within their bodies. Any Jutsu you use, you can gauge how much Chakra you spend on it depending on the Rank of the Jutsu. Shinobi/Kunoichi Rank: RPC's Rank within the Village. Please check the Rank thread. If your RPC isnt listed, Please ask the Owner of either your Village or Owner of the Group. Shinobi/Kunoichi Sensei: the name of your RPC's Sensei here. Shinobi/Kunoichi Team: the names of your other Two team mates here. Shinobi/Kunoichi Kekkei Genkai: you're Genin, type "Dormant" for now. If not, Paste the Base power of the Bloodline. Shinobi/Kunoichi Classification: Class must match your RPC's Rank. For example, Academy students can learn E-Class Jutsu. Simply type the Class here. Shinobi/Kunoichi Alignment: Good/Good/Neutral/Bad/Super Bad/Villain; Please pick one. Shinobi/Kunoichi Main Weapon: hold no special powers and may/may not be destroyed in combat. Simply list a weapon your RPC has been trained to use and favors here. Write in detailing the parts that make up the weapon along with their measurements. Your weapon is considered "INACTIVE" till you are properly trained on how to use it at Chuunin Rank. Shinobi/Kunoichi Secondary Weapon: hold no special powers and may/may not be destroyed in combat. Simply list a weapon your RPC has been trained to use and favors here. Write in detailing the parts that make up the weapon along with their measurements. Your weapon is considered "INACTIVE" till you are properly trained on how to use it at Chuunin Rank. Shinobi/Kunoichi Chakra Color: Black, Red, Maroon, Yellow, Navy, Pink, Etc. Please Pick One. Shinobi/Kunoichi Chakra Nature(1): Pick One: Fire, Wind, Water, Wood, or Earth. Considered "INACTIVE" till you are of Genin Rank. Shinobi/Kunoichi Chakra Nature(2): Pick One: Fire, Wind, Water, Wood, or Earth. Considered "INACTIVE" till you are of Genin Rank. Shinobi/Kunoichi Animal Affiliation(s): two animal affiliations here. This coincides with your ability to later summon a creature; IE: *Canine|Dog, Fox, Wolf, Wild Dog, Coyote...|, *Feline|Cats, Lions, Tigers, Lygers, Spinx...|, *Reptile|Geckos, , Chameleon, Iguana, Dragon...|, *Prime Ape|Monkeys, Gorillas, Chimpanzee, Howler Monkey, Baboons...|, *Crustacean|Shell Fish, Crabs, Clams, Shrimps, Lobsters...|, *Amphibian|Toads, Frogs, Salamanders, Caecilians|, *Birds|Owl, Flamingo, Hawk, Eagle, Falcon...|and so on. Make sure you ONLY place the Family names ONLY. Meaning, you dont place "Dog" here if you later summon a Dog...you place "Canine" instead. {----------Story Info----------} Shinobi/Kunoichi Dreams: your RPC's Dreams OR...Long term Goals. You can write as much as you'd like. Please separate each Dream with a Comma. Dream would be becoming Kage, Medical Ninja, Mastering or becoming a Master of a single Element in all Jutsu(As in if you like Fire, You'd strive to learn and Master all Fire type Jutsu) and Etc. Shinobi/Kunoichi Goals: your RPC's Short term Goals here. You can write as much as you'd like. Please separate each Goal with a Comma. Short term Goals would be learning a new Jutsu, or Mastering your Clan's Jutsu, etc. Shinobi/Kunoichi Background: you ought to type here is what everyone else did not see about your RPC. As in...From Birth till their current Academy age, please show everyone what has happened in your RPC's Past. This can be as short/long as you'd like-Just please place something here. Shinobi/Kunoichi History in the Making: is the info of your RPC's adventures as a Ninja in short. Completely optional here.